1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel structure for information product, and particularly to a swivel structure for connecting a main body to a monitor of portable information product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All of the portable information products, for example, notebook, digital camera, or digital video camera, need a small-scale swivel structure for connecting a monitor to a main body, so as to let users view conveniently from various angles. Particularly the functions of information product more and more, and the picture quality is requested higher and higher, it usually uses the flexible cable to substitute for the traditional cable for connecting the monitor to the main body. Because of the flexible cable occupies less space, and has the advantage of being full of flexibility.
For the monitor could be swiveling in horizontal and vertical directions, and passing the strict test of frequently turning, the swivel structure is requested to be small so as to occupy less space and be rigid for meeting frequently turning. Another aspect, how to arrange the flexible cable in the swivel structure properly is also a rear problem.
Referring to the FIG. 1, a flexible cable 100 has a first and second horizontal portions 110, 130, and a first and second vertical portions 120, 140. In which of the flexible cable 100, each of the portions have two parallel upper and lower cables (a and b), the horizontal portion 130 has an U-shape curve 131.
Referring to the FIG. 2 and FIG. 2A, the swivel structure of prior art has a base 210, a bracket 230 for connecting a monitor, and a pivot 220 connected with the base 210 and the bracket 230. The pivot 220 has a horizontal shaft 222, and a vertical shaft 221 being rotatable for connecting the bracket 230.
The cable arranging way is as following, first, folding the upper flexible cable 100a along the folding portions 111a and 114b so as to stack the upper flexible cable 100a with the lower flexible cable 100b. Let the flexible cable 100 threads through the pivot 220 along the vertical shaft 221. Rotating the second horizontal portion 130 and the second vertical portion 140 of the flexible cable 100 along the vertical shaft 221 until the curve 131 of the flexible cable 100 reaching the vertical shaft 221. Folding the second horizontal portion 130 so as to let the second horizontal portion 130 is positioned behind the horizontal shaft 222. Then bending the second vertical portion 140 of the flexible cable 100 along the horizontal shaft 222 so as to downwardly connect with a system unit.
For solving the rotating problem about rotating in horizontal and vertical directions, the traditional swivel structure occupied much space. Another aspect, the flexible cable has many folds for coordinating the swivel structure, so that increasing the manufacturing cost and difficulty. There are many complex procedures on the arranging of the flexible cable. Moreover, the flexible cable pass, coil and even fold between many elements, so that the flexible cable easily rubs with the elements of the swivel structure. After rotating many times, the flexible cable will be abraded easily so as to result in an interruption of electrical connecting and raising the possibility of breakdown.
As a practical matter, the prior art exists the following problems: the structure is too incompact to reduce the occupying space, the arranging and shape of the flexible cable is too complex to protect the cable from abrading and prolonging the use life.
Another aspect, for solving the problem of reversing picture when the monitor is being reversed, the prior art usually need an additional electrical detecting element. The detecting element is using the theory of electromagnetic induction or sheltering light for producing a reversing message. Then according the revering message to output pictures. It exists problems of increasing cost and number of elements at the same time.